


Three Isn't Always A Crowd

by MakingStarsShine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9782537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingStarsShine/pseuds/MakingStarsShine
Summary: So I got a request for a Reverb fic from @kyandrila with the starters “Kiss me”, and “You didn’t see that coming?” and I had this idea that you’re about to read (or not, I’m not gonna force ya). I just got to thinking, what would happen if someone asked me to choose between Cisco And Reverb? And my conclusion was basically the same as that scene in “The Road to El Dorado”, you know that one, right? So here it is, hope you all like it! Enjoy!





	

He had fucked up. There was really no other way to put it, he had acted on an impulse, done something he shouldn’t have, and it had been a massive mistake. God how could he be so stupid? Back on Earth 2, if he’d let his emotions take hold like this, he would have never survived long enough to even meet his doppelganger, let alone you...perhaps it would have been better that way…

 

It had been something of a hectic day when he’d hitched a ride with Cisco back to this world, he’d only just been treated for the injuries Zoom had caused him, he was still reeling slightly from the idea that he was now considered dead on his home world and as such couldn’t go back so long as Zoom was still alive. He was vulnerable, both physically and emotionally, which is probably the only reason your greeting had affected him at all. It had been an honest mistake on your part, how could you have known that your Cisco had a doppelganger on Earth 2, or for that matter that said doppelganger would be joining him on his trip home? The odds of such an occurrence were infinitesimally small, and yet somehow it had happened; and when Reverb had stepped through the portal and come out the other side to a beautiful woman rushing to kiss him, well he wasn’t going to say no. You had smiled at him like nobody had in far too long, and if he had to pinpoint the moment it all went wrong for him, he would have said it was when you smiled. 

 

Things had gotten awkward quite rapidly after that, once Cisco himself had made it through. If Francisco hadn’t been so dazed, he might have laughed at the shock on your face at seeing his double, he might have even made a witty comment about the women on this earth being much friendlier than the other, but he hadn’t; he’d simply watched as you looked him over, turning a dazzling shade of crimson before you ran from the room, too embarrassed to stay. That should have been the end of the whole affair, he should have forgotten your kiss and lived his new life on this earth without a second thought on what had happened that day, but he just couldn’t seem to forget you. The fact that after that, you’d started dating his doppelganger didn’t exactly help matters, but he had been your intended target in the first place, so he couldn’t exactly cry foul there, and he couldn’t really blame Cisco for reciprocating your affections….after all, he did, and they weren’t even his to reciprocate. 

 

You were far too kind to him as well, that was another fan to his flame; its strange how little value he’d put on kindness in his old life, only to have it be his bread and butter here, almost desperately seeking your kindness and friendship even though you offered it to him as freely as air to breathe. You had been the one to come to him after your awkward first meeting, still quite pink with embarrassment, but you were determined to apologize and make sure he hadn’t been made uncomfortable. He had laughed at the notion, making a comment about it being difficult to be uncomfortable with a pretty woman kissing you, a small thrill shooting through him as you blushed a shade darker. Your offer of friendship was the first he received from the team, before even his doppelganger’s, which honestly he wasn’t surprised by as he’d been less than friendly with Cisco in that alley; you were likely the only reason the others began to trust him, acting as a sort of sponsor for his transition to the good side, cheering him on with little smiles and quick hugs, all the normal things that friends do to encourage each other…and yet they were also all the things that made him want you.

 

The mistake happened after a day of fighting, he had subbed in for Cisco so that you and him could have a date, though in his mind it was really so he could punch something to take his mind off of you and Cisco in a state of domestic bliss. That train of thought was what had distracted him, getting him knocked rather forcefully into a brick wall by a meta with super strength while Barry zipped around, trying for his lightening strike technique. Embarrassment had him sulking in his room set up in the Star Labs basement, and that was where you’d found him, a kind concerned smile on your face as you asked him if he were ok. Perhaps it was the pain he was in, or the kindness in your eyes as your hand rested on his arm, hell it might have even been the embarrassment he felt prodding at him from the inside to seek more comfort from you than your kinds words; whatever it was didn’t really matter anymore, what mattered was that he’d kissed you. He’d been gentle, using your hand on his arm to pull you close, pressing his lips to yours and going dizzy from the euphoria of finally doing it, only to be brought sharply back to his senses as you pulled back in shock. This time your shock was not amusing, your face going pale instead of pink as you swiftly stood and backed away from him. He knew from that moment he had done something terrible, something unforgivable, something that had likely destroyed his friendship with you if not the entire team all together. His mind couldn’t even formulate an apology, it was too busy screaming at him to get out, to run, to get as far away from you as he could so that he didn’t have to see the confusion in your eyes turn to fear. He’d sprinted from his room, running until his lungs told him he couldn’t go any further, locking himself in a dusty disused supply closet where he berated himself for his stupidity. The few shelves left within his hideout were soon smashed, their contents obliterated with vibrations until he had exhausted himself, sliding down the wall in a heap as silent tears stained his face. Sleep took him at some point, his exhaustion and the darkness around him lulling him into a dreamless slumber, covered in dust and dried tears on his face is how you found him, sleeping propped up against the wall like some ancient sentry long forgotten.

 

“Francisco?” 

 

He startled awake, a small cloud of dust flying off of him as he jumped, his confused eyes blinking in the dim light until they looked up and found you. Your heart nearly broke as fear sparkled in his eyes, another cloud of dust rising into the air as he tried to shuffle away from you.

 

“Y/N I-” he faltered, pausing to brush off the rest of the dust as he struggled to find the right words, “what...why are you…how did you even find me?” he settled on asking, his palms hastily scrubbing the tear tracks from his face.

 

“Well I didn’t, Cisco did,” you admit softly, “after you ran I uh...well I tried looking for you myself, but I didn’t have much luck, so I had Cisco Vibe you,” you chewed your lip as he froze, undoubtedly running through the possibilities of exactly how your conversation with Cisco had gone, specifically why it was so important to find you. 

 

“Listen Y/N,” He turned to face you, but his eyes remained locked on your knees, unable to meet yours as he spoke, “I...I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me, but I swear to you it won’t happen again, I don’t want -”

 

“Its ok,” you cut him off, smiling down at him softly, “you don’t have to apologize Francisco, I’m not-”

 

“No it’s not ok,” he cut you off in turn, his eyes snapping up to yours, his jaw clenching before he went on, “it was inappropriate for me to kiss you without your permission first of all, and second you’re not even mine to kiss, you’re my friend, Cisco is the one who gets to kiss you, and I know that, so it doesn’t matter what my feelings for you might be, you and him are together, and I shouldn’t have….I shouldn’t have done what I did...I’m sorry.”

 

You were at a loss for words for a moment, his face was so tense and rigid you didn’t even want to speak, you just wanted to gently soften him with a touch; but that would likely only confuse or frighten him, so you snapped back to your senses, carefully moving to kneel beside him so that your eyes were closer to the same level as his. “Francisco, what you did was...surprising to say the least,” you began, your gentle smile still in place as his mouth twitched on the edge of a frown, “I mean I know that I kissed you the day we met, but I thought that was just an embarrassing memory between us, I didn’t think it would lead to anything-”

 

“Y/N please, I-” he tried to speak, but you shook your head, silencing him.

 

“No Francisco just….just listen ok?” you reached out, putting your hand on his arm like you had before, his body immediately going rigid at your touch, but you kept it there, unimposing and gentle. “I didn’t think that kiss would lead to anything, especially since I started dating Cisco right after that, but I was obviously wrong,” you chuckled at how silly you felt for missing the signs, remembering them now they all seemed so obvious. Your little laugh however only made him even more uncomfortable, his eyes casting down to the floor just as you caught the glimmer of fresh tears in them.

 

“Y/N...” he whispered, the edge of his voice shaking as he looked determinedly away, “please don’t...please...I understand if you don’t want to be friends anymore, but please...don’t do this...don’t explain it to me like a child...I know what I did, I know there are consequences for these things...” his voice was beginning to shake even more now, his hands clenched into fists in his lap.

 

You were beginning to grow nervous now, you didn’t want to upset him, you only wanted to explain to him…to tell him…but then maybe telling him wasn’t the right way to do this? Then you had an idea, “Francisco,” you said him name as soft and sweet as you could, your hand on his arm moving down to carefully circle his fist, “kiss me.”

 

He didn’t move, didn’t even breathe really, he thought he’d hallucinated your words, his mind stuttering to a stand still as his heart began to pound. He raised his eyes to look at you, utter confusion reflected in them as his lips parted just enough to whisper, “What?”

 

You decided repeating yourself was superfluous when instead you could act. You lifted your free hand to his face, carefully caressing his cheek as you pulled him closer and pressed your lips to his. The response he gave you was delayed a few moments, probably because he couldn’t believe what was happening, but when he did respond it made your lips curve into a smile against his. He kissed you back with a gentle urgency, the tension of his body melting away as his hands unclenched, grabbing hold of yours and clinging to it as though it was a life raft in a stormy sea. When you broke apart he gasped, his eyes closed as you looked at him, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he breathed in and out. When he finally did look at you, his mouth immediately curled up into a smile, but there was uncertainty in his eyes that made you frown slightly. “You didn’t see that coming?” you asked, hoping that was the source of the hesitation in his gaze.

 

He shook his head, laughing softly as he answered, “Honestly, no I did not,” but his hand on your wrist held firm, and his smile faltered slightly as he added, “but I don’t...I don’t understand why?”

 

“Why?” You repeated somewhat incredulous, “Well I...Francisco isn’t it obvious?” you smiled as you caressed his cheek, squeezing your hand around his wrist, “I’m not mad at you for kissing me, I’m actually kind of relieved because…well because I thought I was the only one who had….those sort of feelings-”

 

“But what about Cisco?” he interrupted, “Y/N I want this more than anything, but I can’t…I won’t take you away from someone else, especially not my own doppelganger.”

 

You blinked at him, having nearly forgotten about Cisco completely in your focus on telling Francisco how you felt, but at the mention of him your mind suddenly snapped back into place, “Oh, no Francisco, I’m not...I’m not breaking up with him for you,” the pain and sadness was immediately back in his eyes as you spoke, so you hastily continued, “we both…umm...how do I put this, we-”

 

“What she’s trying to say is,” you both started as Cisco’s voice sounded from the closet doorway, a soft smile on his face as he looked down at you two floundering like awkward ducklings on the floor, “is that we would like to ask you out on a date, all three of us.”

 

Francisco’s eyes went wide as he stared up at his doppelganger, then back down at you, “You...you want to what?” he asked, his brain about a hairs breadth away from completely crapping out.

 

“When I asked Cisco to vibe you, I explained to him what happened,” you began, “and he was upset at first, because he thought I was upset about you kissing me...but when I explained to him that I was upset because I was now conflicted about my feelings for both of you-”

 

“I offered the helpful solution of a polyamorous relationship,” Cisco finished for you, grinning at the mixture of surprise, confusion, and interest on Francisco’s face. 

“Hang on,” Francisco ventured, “so instead of getting angry that I kissed your girlfriend, you decided it was a better idea to just date me along with her?” 

 

Cisco gave him a curious little frown, “Why not?” he asked with a shrug, “I mean you were giving me the eye when we met on Earth 2, and I mean narcissism aside, you’re an attractive guy,” he shrugged again, “I mean you can say no if you want, we might be doppelgangers but I mean that doesn’t mean we both have to be bi.”

 

Francisco’s eyes widened at that, “You’re actually serious,” he realized with a surprised smile, “you actually want to do this, to date her and me...”

 

Cisco gave another shrug as he frowned thoughtfully, “Well I mean I don’t like, have a burning desire to date a guy with the same face as me, but I’ll give it a shot, I mean if Y/N has feelings for both of us, then who am I to force her to choose?” he stepped forward, putting his hands on your shoulders as he smiled down at you, “to be honest it’s kind of endearing to know that she loves both of us, its like she loves me in any universe,” he grinned as Francisco quirked an eyebrow at his comment.

 

“I thought you said narcissism aside?” you asked as you looked up at Cisco, sticking your tongue out at him as he grinned back at you.

 

“Oh come on, this is me we’re talking about, if he says yes then you’re both in for a long road of self love jokes, so y’all better buckle up,” he laughed and you laughed with him, but Francisco was silent, his expression unreadable as he regarded you both.

 

After a moment, you gave his hand a squeeze and asked, “So...what do you think?”

 

His brow furrowed, “What happens if I say no?” he asked, making your heart drop into your stomach at the possibility of being forced to choose between them. You honestly didn’t know who you would choose if he said no, because you loved Cisco and wanted to live a happy life with him for as long as possible, but you also loved Francisco, and you wanted to see him as happy as you were with Cisco, and you wanted to be the cause for that happiness.

 

“Are you saying no?” Cisco asked in your place, saving you the struggle of responding, “because if you are then that means we’re back to square one here, and I gotta tell ya, that would be kind of a dick move putting Y/N in that position.”

 

Francisco locked his eyes with yours, searching them for something you couldn’t figure out. Finally he smiled, shaking his head, “No I am not saying no,” he replied, “I supposed dating my doppelganger won’t be so bad, not if it means I get to have you.”

 

You felt your cheeks burn as you smiled broadly at him. Before you could formulate words, you surged forward, wrapping your arms around him as he wrapped his arms around you in turn. This all felt like a dream, like any moment you would wake up in your bed at home with your conflicting emotions buzzing in your brain. 

 

“Aww,” Cisco cooed from above, “let me get in on this,” you felt him kneel down behind you, another set of arms encircling you as he pressed against your back.

 

“Thank you,” you whispered through your happy tears, “thank you both so much.”

 

“You can’t thank me for loving you,” Francisco whispered back, “it doesn’t work like that.”

 

“Shut up and say you’re welcome,” Cisco replied as he nuzzled your hair.

 

At that Francisco snickered, “This relationship won’t work if you keep up that attitude kid,”

 

“Kid?” Cisco cried, “we are literally the same age-”

 

“Oh both of you shut up,” you finally intervened, “just let me enjoy this moment for a little while before you two start squabbling.”

 

“Sorry,” Cisco replied softly, hugging you both a little tighter. You smiled against Francisco’s neck as you hummed in reply, closing your eyes as you let yourself enjoy the moment. You knew you were incredibly lucky, not only to have such an understanding and loving boyfriend who was willing to bring another guy into your relationship just so you wouldn’t have to choose, but also to have two wonderful guys who were willing to enter a relationship together just so that they could share you. You sighed as you listened to your collective heart beats, the sound almost lulling you to sleep until:

 

“So when do I get to make out with myself?” Francisco jibed, the smirk on his face coming through in his tone.

 

“Hey buddy, maybe buy me a drink first?” Cisco replied haughtily, “we’re not all as easy as you.”

 

You rolled your eyes as Francisco cackled back at him, this was going to be a very interesting relationship to say the least...


End file.
